Don't Talk to Strangers
by PrussianAwesomeness
Summary: AU, Human names used. After successfully winning the Basketball tournament, Alfred and his team sneak into a local club to celebrate. While drunk, Alfred makes the mistake of sleeping with Francis Bonnefoy, who happens to be Alfred's crush's father. AmCan
1. Just a cougar on the prowl

_Written for the Aph Minibang. _

**Don't Talk To Strangers **

Chapter One:

"_What do you mean we can get in there without getting caught?" Alfred asked as his best friend opened their locker. _

"_Well none of us on the team look like we're 16 and Jack knows how to get those fake IDs – there's no way we can get caught! Stealthiness originated in Korea!" Yong Soo persisted, practically throwing his books into the locker, unaware that stealthiness wasn't actually a word. Alfred winced as they crashed to the ground loudly. _

"_Are you sure Jack can get us the fake IDs?" Alfred asked nervously. _

"_Of course!" Yong Soo was very confident in his friends. "How else did you think he got the beer for Sadiq's birthday?" Noting his friend's still uneasy expression the Korean quickly added, "Don't worry Al! We're gonna have fun – and _not_ get caught! You won't regret this night – ever!"_

* * *

Alfred opened his eyes wearily. What… what happened? He and the guys [plus Elizaveta] had snuck into that club to celebrate their team's win in the Regionals… he had gotten crazy-ass drunk… then what?

The room he was in was a blur. Alfred squinted to make out a bedside table next to him, a large closet, and a dressing table with a large mirror. The room was a pale blue and rays of sunlight peaked through a nearby window. Alfred closed his eyes, his head pounding.

* * *

"_Where're you boys going again?" his father asked as Alfred pulled on his shoes. _

"_Just to Jack's house – we're having a party to celebrate our win in the basketball tournament," Alfred explained. _

"_There won't be any alcohol there, right?" Arthur Kirkland said, folding his arms sternly. Alfred rolled his eyes. _

"_Maybe – maybe not," he said slyly. Arthur's eyes narrowed. _

"_I hope you won't be drinking any of it," he stated and Alfred groaned. _

"_Dad! That's not fair! Didn't you used to tell me how you used to get crazy-ass drunk when you were my age?" Alfred demanded. That damned hypocrite! Arthur blushed. _

"_Well yes, I did. But I did many stupid things that I really regret at my age now! I don't want the same thing to happen to you! I don't want you to go down the same route that I did," Arthur said. Yes, many people said [behind his back] that Arthur was a bad father but really, in his gruff way, he really cared about his only son. After all, Alfred did have Arthur's blood. He knew that Alfred, just like his father and grandfather [and great-grandfather and so on…] would not be very good at holding his liquor and would be doing crazy stupid things right after the first drink. _

"_I'm not stupid you know," Alfred replied, rolling his eyes. Arthur sighed. Despite the shenanigans Alfred always managed to get into… he was right. He wasn't a total idiot – he did have a brain. "You should learn to trust me more," Alfred added. After a beat he asked, "So… can I go?"_

_Arthur closed his eyes, thinking it through. Perhaps he was just thinking it all out too much. Most likely nothing bad was going to happen and Alfred was just going to be driven home completely drunk and he'd have to deal with his hung-over son in the morning. The doctor _had_ said to not stress about things too much… _

"_Fine," Arthur said, wincing slightly as Alfred let out a whoop. He knew that even if he told Alfred he couldn't go, he'd still have found a way to escape out of the house to the party. "Just be careful… don't drink too much... get someone to drive you home if you're drunk – and they better not be drunk either!" Arthur warned as Alfred walked towards the door. Alfred rolled his eyes. _

"_Yes mama," he taunted and laughed as Arthur glared at him. "But seriously, I'll be fine," he reassured, walking out of the door. Arthur watched his son walk towards a waiting car, his nephew Jack at the driver's seat, feeling very old and protective._

"_Remember not to talk to strangers!" he called out and blushed as Alfred laughed. _

"_Don't worry mama! I'd never do such a thing!" Alfred teased before getting into the car and driving away from the house._

* * *

It literally felt like his entire body was in severe pain. Or at least, his head was. Alfred had definitely drunk way too much. At least he hadn't been the only one. Despite most of the night being an entire blur, he remembered Yong Soo dancing on tables, Feliciano and Ludwig kissing [it was going to be interesting seeing them at school after this…], Jack grinding up to random chicks and Sadiq… well Sadiq was being Sadiq. And being Sadiq meant trying to get as many girls as he could to sleep with him all at once – the dude was obsessed with having a harem. Despite his awful state, Alfred smiled. Taking a deep breath in he opened his eyes again, squinting to prevent the sudden light from hurting his eyes [and worsening his headache]. Again he saw the pale blue walls and the bedside table and large closet and the dressing table with the large mirror but this time… he noticed something else. Something – well, some_body_ beside him.

* * *

"_You having fun Alfie?" Elizaveta asked teasingly, her green eyes flashing. Alfred laughed, running a hand through his hair, almost falling down in the process, laughing even more as Elizaveta joined him in laughter. Oh yes, Alfred was definitely drunk, Elizaveta knew it. Perhaps she could have fun with this… "Hey Alfred… d'you like anyone?" she asked, leaning in closer. Alfred reeked of alcohol. Elizaveta had drunken quite a bit herself but was thankfully a lot better at holding her liquor than the poor boy standing in front of her was. _

"'_coursh I do Lizzeh," Alfred slurred, leaning against the girl. To any other girl, the sudden heaviness that was Alfred's body would knocked them over or made them lose their balance but Elizaveta was not an ordinary type of girl. Forcefully convincing their coach to let a girl join the boys' basketball team, Elizaveta Héderv__á__ry was a force to be reckoned with, being one of the best players on the team. Elizaveta dragged Alfred to two bar stools so they could sit down. _

_Elizaveta's green eyes flashed – she knew it. "Who is it?" she asked innocently. Alfred looked up at her and grinned his signature cheeky grin at her. _

"_Matthew!" he exclaimed, eyes glazing over momentarily. Elizaveta squealed – Matthew was a boy's name! "The captain of the hockey team…" Alfred blushed. "He's so cute…" _

"_So are you!" she exclaimed, already imagining the pictures she could take after she helped them get together… it wasn't really a secret that Elizaveta had a bit of a fetish for boy on boy action. _

"_Hey Lizzie! You wanna dance?" a voice interrupted. Elizaveta groaned. _

"_No Jack I would not like to dance with you. I have a boyfriend," she reminded him. Jack shrugged. _

"_He's not here," he said, grabbing Elizaveta's arm and pulling her to the dance floor. Elizaveta bit her lip – Jack was so cute in his own Australian type of way… and he _did_ have a point…_

_Elizaveta had a feeling she was going to regret this night. _

_Meanwhile, Alfred was slinking towards the bartender for another drink. _

"_There are a surprisingly high amount of children in this club. I'm surprised they managed to get in," a Frenchman remarked to his best friend – the bartender of the club. The bartender grinned. _

"_You must be happy," the Spaniard teased. The Frenchman pretended to look horrified. _

"_Moi? Happy? Cher, I am not the pedophile you know. That's your job," he teased as he pushed a stray strand of his blonde hair behind his left ear. The Spaniard laughed. _

"_Oh come on Francis I'm not a pedophile – half these kids are close to legal age!" he exclaimed and both men laughed. _

"_Hey can I have another drink?" another voice slurred into their conversation. Francis's left eyebrow rose as he surveyed the drunken teenager who was now standing next to him. _

"_Sure!" his friend exclaimed, reaching for a glass. The Spaniard noted the new look in his friend's eyes. He smirked and moved away after handing the boy a new glass._

"_Bonjour," Francis purred to get the boy's attention. Francis liked the look of what he saw. Nice ass, pretty eyes, drunk as hell… young. _

_Something told Francis that he would be going home with someone that night._

* * *

There was someone sleeping beside him. Fuck. Alfred resisted the urge to repeatedly slap himself senseless. This wasn't good. Alfred snuck a peek at the person next to him. From the looks of it, his… _bed-mate_ had long wavy blonde hair that was mussed and tangled. So Alfred slept with a woman… or a long-haired man. He still wasn't quite sure. The… _person_ was sleeping on their stomach so it was impossible to tell. Alfred closed his eyes, feeling a wave of nausea pass over him.

Fuck his life.

* * *

"_Oh… hello!" Alfred said in surprised, seemingly astonished to see the other man there beside him. Meanwhile, the Spanish bartender was hitting on Lovino Vargas, the rude and brash Italian who was surprisingly one of the best guards on the team._

"_How old are you?" the man purred, leaning in closer. Alfred blushed. _

"_22!" Alfred lied, hoping he wasn't going to get kicked out. Even while drunk Alfred still had a bit of sense. The man grinned, placing a hand on Alfred's thigh. _

"_We both know that you're lying," the man murmured, rubbing Alfred's thigh seductively. _

"_I-I'm 16!" Alfred blurted out, clapping a hand to his mouth in horror as he realized what he just said. _

"_Perfect," the man whispered, his hand moving up Alfred's thigh. Alfred shivered involuntarily. _

"_What's your name?" Alfred asked, unconsciously putting his hand on the man's. The man's vivid blue eyes sparkled deviously as he leaned in closer. _

"_Francis Bonnefoy," the man whispered into Alfred's ear._

* * *

A man. Alfred had slept with a man. Sure yeah, he came out as gay a while back but still – he had slept with a _man_. Not even a guy in his twenties – Alfred had somehow woke up beside a naked middle aged man. Mind you, not an ugly or old looking man. What was his name…? Oh right – _Francis_ barely looked his 40-something years. Alfred groaned – hot or not, Alfred still woke up next to a total stranger.

Another wave of nausea passed over him, this time much worse. Alfred shot up on the bed, pressing a fist against his mouth as he leaped onto the cold hardwood floor in an attempt to find a washroom in this strange house.

Alfred entered the hallway, the urge to just puke on the floor almost overwhelming him. He stumbled into the nearest door and thanked God for being so kind as to lead him right into the bathroom. He ran to the toilet, flipped open the lid and finally let himself open his mouth and expel all the vomit waiting to come out.

* * *

_Alfred had no idea how he ended up at a random house completely naked but at that moment, he really didn't care. He would totally be worshipped for this – not only was he getting laid – but it was with someone older too! Heracles would be so proud. _

_He felt hands touch his waist, pulling him close to another body. _

"_Are you ready?"_

* * *

Alfred flushed the toilet for the last time, trying not to get _too_ nauseated from the sight of his own vomit flushing away. Alfred stumbled to his feet, legs wobbling. His stomach felt completely empty, as though he had thrown up every single damn thing that had been in it including his stomach juices. Man, his breath was going to _reek_ after this.

Alfred supposed that since he had just screwed the owner of the house, he was well entitled to walk into their kitchen, grab something to eat and call Yong Soo or somebody else to come pick him up.

After sneaking back into the room, Alfred grabbed his clothes from the pile near the bed, hoping that Francis wouldn't suddenly wake up just as Alfred was making his escape. He pulled on his star spangled boxers [his favourite pair because they had the American flag on it] and then his jeans, flipping his shirt right-side out and pulling it on. He found his glasses lying on the ground nearby and pulled them on. Alfred then tiptoed out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him without a backwards glance.

Alfred slunk around the house, praying to God that Francis was just a creepy old man who lived by himself. Quietly going down the rather fancy looking stairs Alfred wondered what Francis's reaction would be when he woke up alone. He probably wouldn't care – something told Alfred that Francis did this sorta thing a lot.

The house itself was fancy. Not rich… but fancy. Portraits were hung on the pale yellow walls, the stairs had been lined with a rather expensive looking carpet, and there were extravagant vases standing in various corners of the house. Alfred felt insanely out of place with his baggy and wrinkled clothing.

He managed to find the kitchen, in awe of the vastness of it. The kitchen was a chef's dream – expensive cooking utensils lined the counters and a large stove was in the center that was so shiny it almost seemed as if it hadn't been ever used. Alfred almost felt like he shouldn't be in there. His stomach then grumbled, reminding him of his mission. Alright, all he had to do was grab an apple or something, call Yong Soo and convince him to take him out of this place… wherever 'this place' _was_.

"Where the hell are the apples?" Alfred muttered to himself as he searched the kitchen.

"…_Alfred_?" a voice said incredulously behind Alfred. Alfred's eyes widened as he whirled around.

"Matthew?"

* * *

_The man was a lot older, yes, but damn… Alfred could learn a thing or two from him. Their bodies pressed against each other sensually, both of them panting._

* * *

"What are you doing in my house?"

"This is your house?" Alfred asked weakly. It couldn't be – Matthew couldn't be related to… no. Alfred's head began to spin.

Matthew nodded. It didn't make sense – his name was Matthew _Williams_. There was no trace of a 'Bonnefoy' anywhere in that.

"Answer the question," Matthew asked, leaning against the wall across from Alfred, eyes narrowing. Alfred's stomach lurched. Matthew was wearing a 'Canadian Eh?' t-shirt [which in Alfred's opinion, hid all of Matthew's hockey-muscles and therefore was unacceptable] with rather ratty pyjama pants of polar bears. His violet eyes shone curiously through his mess of wavy blonde hair [which Alfred hated to admit must've been inherited from his father], the odd curl hanging over his face. Alfred wanted to preserve the image forever, since this would probably be the last time he'd see Matthew again before the other boy murdered him.

"I-I… well you see…" Alfred stammered, turning a deep red. Alfred hoped for a random lightning bolt to come from the heavens and strike him dead. Basketball heroes [such as Alfred] don't sleep with their crush's fathers! That's just not right! Alfred wanted to disappear _so_ badly.

Alfred could see the realization hit Matthew's eyes. "Oh," he said quietly, looking away. "It's because of my dad isn't it?" he murmured.

"I was drunk! I had no idea – I'm so sorry Matt-"

"Don't fucking talk," Matthew said darkly, turning away. "You don't know how it feels to wake up in your own house and find out some guy you know – a _friend _– from_ school_ just slept with your slut of a father." It was side of Matthew that Alfred hadn't seen before. Matthew was normally a sweet quiet sorta guy – not this _bitter_ angry one. It almost scared Alfred seeing Matthew like this and knowing it was thanks to him make him feel… well, it made him feel like a piece of shit.

"Matt I'm really sorry -" Alfred never got to finish. Matthew gave him one last glare before stalking back up to his room. Alfred groaned, burying his face in his palms. Why was he so damned _stupid_?

Running a hand through his golden hair [ignoring the strand of hair that always stuck up like a perpetual cowlick] Alfred sighed. Spying the phone not too far away from where he was standing, he walked up to it. The best thing to do was to leave the house before the older man woke up. Alfred _really_ didn't want to see him, not after what just happened.

"Hello? Originator of everything speaking!" Yong Soo's voice said happily from the phone. Alfred winced, his head throbbing insanely.

"This is Alfred," Alfred said quietly.

"Hey Al! Me and the guys were wondering what had happened to you," Yong Soo said cheerfully. How the boy managed to stay so cheerful even though he drank even more than Alfred did was beyond the American.

"I need you to come pick me up," Alfred said quietly.

"Why? Where are you – are you at some random dude's house? _Nice_ one Alfred, I didn't know you had it in you!" Yong Soo cheered. "Where should I pick you up?"

"Um… d'you know where Matthew Williams' house is?" Alfred asked. There was a small paused.

"You managed to sleep with _Matthew_? I didn't even know he was there!" Yong Soo said in shock.

"Um no… I didn't."

"… I don't get it."

"I'll explain when you get here."

"Alright I'll be there in a bit."

"I'll be waiting outside."

"Alright!"

"Oh and Yong Soo?"

"Yea?"

"Please hurry."

* * *

**A/N: I finished writing this _ages_ ago, and finally decided to post it up here. I broke it up into chapters, and hopefully I'll update everyday - if not every other day. The story's based off the song Don't Talk to Strangers [the prompt for this story] by Hedley - my favourite band :3 It's Canadian, aww yeah. **

**Review or Yong Soo doesn't pick up Alfred! D:**


	2. Just wrap it up so you don't end up dead

Chapter Two:

"So Yong Soo tells me you got lucky Friday night," Elizaveta said conversationally on Monday as she, Alfred, Kiku and Yong Soo made their way to history. Alfred glared at Yong Soo.

"Sorry," Yong Soo mouthed out apologetically. Alfred mimed slitting his throat and pointed at Yong Soo, who pouted.

"Yea, so what of it?" Alfred asked casually. Elizaveta's eyebrow rose.

"With who?" she asked.

"With some next person – why do you care?"

"Yong Soo tells me it was with an older man." Alfred glared at Yong Soo, who was now staring at the ground steadily as if he were in a staring contest with the tiles.

Kiku sighed. "Why is it whenever I am not nearby you always get yourself into some trouble, Alfred?" Kiku asked. Alfred pouted.

"Because I'm not responsible?"

"Exactly."

"Now that we're done establishing Alfred's lack of responsibility, can we get back to the previous topic?" Elizaveta asked impatiently.

"Which was…?"

"Who Alfred slept with."

"No."

"Oh come on Alfred – as a teammate it's your obligation to tell us!"

"Shove off Liz – I don't need to tell anyone anything. I'm not a _girl_ who talks about everything to her gal pals," Alfred said irritably.

"Lovino says you were talking to a man with blonde hair," Elizaveta offered. How the hell did Elizaveta manage to get that out of _Lovino_ of all people? Alfred shuddered. Elizaveta's ways of getting information were terrifying. "What was his name?"

"Francis Bonnefoy," Alfred grumbled as they passed Jack [and some pretty girls]. Alfred raised his hand in greeting as Jack did the same. Elizaveta refused to make eye-contact with the Australian boy.

"You don't seem too pleased about him," Elizaveta remarked.

"Of course I wouldn't – he's the father of-" Alfred froze, closing his mouth. Elizaveta was suddenly _very_ interested.

"The father of _who_?" she prompted.

"J-just some random guy… that's all," Alfred said casually.

"Then you wouldn't mind telling me his name."

"Fine. Matthew."

Elizaveta frowned. Why did that name seem so familiar? She stopped her interrogation to ponder it. Alfred let out a sigh of relief. People had an odd tendency to forget who Matthew was. He was banking on that hope and praying that nobody would….

"Hey! You mean Matthew Williams? Captain of the hockey team? Didn't I pick you up from his house Saturday morning?" Yong Soo asked suddenly, looking up. Fuck. Alfred gave him the look of death. Elizaveta's eyes widened.

"Now I remember! That's the kid you have a crush on, isn't it?" she asked. Alfred paled, looking away. "Oh come on Alfred, out with it! I'm right, right?"

"Ok! You're right – I slept with my crush's dad while really drunk and now he thinks I'm a piece of shit and I feel like an asshat. Happy?" Alfred shot at Elizaveta. Elizaveta's look up triumph melted into one of pity.

"That sucks," she murmured. Yong Soo and Kiku nodded in agreement. "What are you going to do about it?" she asked.

"I've been thinking about jumping off a cliff or maybe hitting on that creepy Russian kid in my math class so his crazy sister could stab me or-"

"I wasn't talking about suicide ideas, idiot. What are you gonna do to make Matthew forgive you?" Elizaveta interjected in annoyance. Alfred looked up at her.

"What _is_ there I can do? Matthew hates me. The end."

"Maybe you could do something about it," Elizaveta prompted.

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know… flowers? Chocolates?"

"Matthew's a boy."

"So?"

"Those are things _girls_ would like."

Elizaveta sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. "Why don't you figure out what Matthew likes and try those?" she asked.

"This sounds like a Korean soap opera – the hero trying to impress the pretty love interest!" Yong Soo said excitedly. The other three turned to stare at him. "My mother makes me watch them because she thinks I'm not Korean enough," Yong Soo muttered, blushing.

"You claim everything is from Korea – how is that not being Korean enough?" Kiku questioned and Yong Soo shrugged. "Anyways, Alfred – I heard that Matthew likes maple syrup," Kiku offered. "Perhaps that could be of use."

"How did you find _that_ out?" Alfred asked incredulously. He didn't even know Kiku and Matthew _knew_ each other.

"I am friends with the goalie of the hockey team, Lili. She told me that he likes to carry one in his backpack in case he ever gets hungry," Kiku replied.

"Whoa! How did you manage to become friends with Vash's little sister?" Yong Soo asked, clearly impressed. Vash was a senior with an adorable little sister that he guarded with an iron fist. There was rumour that went around that Vash secretly carried a gun just in case someone tried anything on Lili.

Kiku shrugged. "We have a similar interest in photography," he said, catching Elizaveta's eye. The both of them grinned wickedly. Yong Soo and Alfred noticed nothing.

"So maple syrup? Isn't that the stuff people put on pancakes? Would giving him maple syrup work?" Alfred asked, scratching his head. Elizaveta sighed in irritation.

"Do you honestly think _food_ is the way to a boy's heart?" she asked.

"Yes," Yong Soo, Alfred and Kiku said together. Elizaveta stared at them. Elizaveta's palm, meet Elizaveta's face.

"Alfred, first before you try anything – go talk to him. Maybe Michael's cooled down by now."

"Matthew."

"That's what I said."

Alfred sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You really think I should?" he asked. Elizaveta nodded. "Where d'you think I'll find him? What class does he have right now?"

The other three gave him blank looks. Alfred sighed.

"You might as well try talking to him at lunch – he's always sitting with the rest of the hockey team," Yong Soo said.

The bell rang, startling the group of four. "Shit I gotta get to math class – Wang's a freaking _monster_ whenever I come late!" Alfred exclaimed. Yong Soo pouted.

"That's my cousin and Kiku's brother you're talking about you know," Yong Soo reminded the American. Alfred grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry man – but seriously, your cousin goes all batshit crazy whenever I come late – I'll see you later!" Alfred said over his shoulder as he ran off.

"Aiiiee Kiku! We have to get to art class before Mr. Vargas gets mad!" Yong Soo exclaimed, grabbing Kiku by the hand and running off before the Japanese boy could say a thing. Elizaveta shook her head good-naturedly at them. Mr. Vargas, Feliciano and Lovino's grandfather, rarely ever got mad at _anybody_.

"Hey Lizzie – are you avoiding me or something?" a voice said behind her. Elizaveta stiffened.

"What do you want, Jack?" Elizaveta hissed as the Aussie came beside her. Jack Kirkland [Alfred's cousin], was tall, dark, and completely gorgeous – at least, to all the other girls. Elizaveta prided herself to only be attracted to her boyfriend Roderich and no one else.

"Are you mad at me?" Jack asked. Elizaveta glared at him.

"Of course I am! It's all _your_ fault!" she hissed at him. Jack blinked at her.

"What is?" Jack asked.

"As if you don't know. What happened Friday night. You're lucky my boyfriend hasn't found out about that," Elizaveta said to Jack furiously.

"What haven't I found out?" a voice said behind the two. Elizaveta paled, turning around.

"Roderich…?"

* * *

"Ve~ hello Ludwig!" Feliciano exclaimed as he ran into the art room. Ludwig stared at him before quickly looking away. Feliciano felt confused. Why was Ludwig ignoring him?

"Feli! It's time to sit down!" Mr. Vargas, Feliciano's grandfather and art teacher exclaimed, beaming as his grandson pouted at him.

"But _nonno_…" Feliciano protested.

"But nothing, time to sit!" Mr. Vargas said cheerfully. Feliciano looked around for a seat beside Ludwig, but found none. That was odd – usually Ludwig saved a seat especially for him! Was Ludwig mad at him? Feliciano decided to sit beside Kiku, who was apparently being harassed by Yong Soo. Feliciano liked Kiku – he was very smart and very nice. Almost as nice as Ludwig. Feliciano frowned. What could be the reason as to why Ludwig was avoiding him all of a sudden? Perhaps it was because of Friday? Feliciano's stomach churned as he remembered what had happened.

Ludwig had gotten drunk off of… something – Feliciano wasn't sure what. One moment Ludwig was calmly telling Feliciano to stop hugging and the next moment – he was singing on the top of his lungs! Feliciano had found it very funny at the time.

Later on in the night Ludwig [completely intoxicated at this point] informed a surprised Feliciano that he had always liked him. Before Feliciano could process what Ludwig had just told him, they were kissing. Feliciano blushed, remembering Ludwig's lips pressing against his own. He had liked Ludwig for quite some time and was extremely happy that Ludwig felt the same way. So… why was Ludwig avoiding him?

As the class began and Mr. Vargas instructed the class to continue working on their art assignments, Feliciano began to write a little note to Ludwig. He waited until his grandfather had left the classroom [most probably to harass the pretty young nurse who worked in the office] before tossing it to Ludwig.

_Are you mad at me Ludwig? :(_

Ludwig frowned at the note before quickly scribbling something down and handing the note back to Feliciano.

_Please do not speak to me. I'm in no mood to hold a conversation with you._

Feliciano stared at the note in horror. Ludwig _was_ mad at him!

* * *

Alfred walked into the class just as Mr. Wang had been about to close the door.

"You are late, Mr. Jones," Mr. Wang said sternly to him. Alfred flashed him a grin.

"Sorry sir. I was busy talking to Kiku and Yong Soo – your _brother _and _cousin_ – that I just lost track of the time. Forgive me?" Mr. Wang sighed at the sight of Alfred's puppy eyes.

"Go to your seat," Mr. Wang said, before turning back to the chalkboard.

"Nice going, Al," Toris whispered to him in his seat. Alfred smiled cheekily to him before sitting down next to him.

"Does Toris know the answer to the question on the board?" Ivan Braginski [aka the creepy Russian boy who really hated Alfred for some reason] said beside Toris. Toris paled.

"U-uh n-no Ivan…" Toris stuttered before turning back to Alfred. Alfred glared at the Russian boy.

"So what's up Toris? Were you… at the place on Friday?" Alfred whispered to Toris as Mr. Wang began the lesson. He could always copy off of somebody later. Toris nodded. "I didn't see you there, though!" Alfred exclaimed, shocked.

"I was the DD for you guys, remember? I was just sitting in quiet area the entire night with Kiku, trying to make sure nobody did anything stupid. Speaking of which, what happened to you? I went to control Heracles and Kiku had to drag Sadiq away from a creepy older woman and when we got back I didn't see you anywhere," Toris whispered back, concerned. Alfred groaned.

"I went home with some dude."

"You _did_?"

"Yea. And he's also the father of the love of my life."

"Who?"

"Matthew Williams."

"…who?"

"You know… captain of that hockey team both your brothers are in?"

"Oh right. Him. Wait – you slept with his _father_?"

"I was drunk, ok? I wasn't in my right mind!"

"Alfred, sometimes I wonder if you're ever in your right mind."

"Hey!"

"You know it's true."

A sigh. "I know… and now Matthew hates me and I feel like shit!"

"Did you try apologizing?"

"I tried but he told me to fuck off and stormed off!"

"Try apologizing again."

"I'm going to. He sits with his hockey buddies right?"

"Yes, he does."

"Where's that?"

"… in that cafeteria?"

"But _where_?"

"I don't know. You could ask Ivan – he sits with Matthew."

"Hell no."

"Why not? Ivan's nice… when he's in a good mood."

"Dude, you're totally bullshitting right now."

"I'm not! He can be… we once had a civil conversation about sunflowers."

"And then he kidnapped and raped you right?"

"_Alfred_!"

"You know I'm right!"

"You _aren't_! Ivan's a nice guy – just ask him where he sits at lunch and he'll tell you!"

"Hell no – the last time I asked him something he was all 'first you must come vun vith moother roosia' and gave me this creepy smile!"

Toris sighed, rolling his eyes. "Would you like me to ask him?" he offered.

"And risk you getting kidnapped and raped again? No way!"

"Alfred…"

"No – a hero like me must never let poor civilians like you get caught in the arms of _evil_! I'll just follow him to the table."

"And supposing he catches you following him?"

"He won't catch me. I'm a ninja."

"A ninja."

"A ninja!"

"Of course."

"Exactly! So you don't need to worry about me Tor – I'll be just fine."

"… of course."

"Mr. Lorinaitis, you seem to know what the answer to question 4 is!" Mr. Wang exclaimed from the front. Toris jumped and turned to the front.

"Err the answer is… 8?" Toris asked hopefully. Mr. Wang nodded and continued to the next question, asking another student who wasn't paying attention. Toris let out a sigh of relief. He turned back to Alfred to continue their conversation but noticed that the American was doodling 'Matthew Jones' in his notebook. Toris decided not to question it and pay attention to the lesson. Alfred would be stealing his notes from that class anyways. He might as well help them both out.

* * *

Following Ivan Braginski was harder than Alfred had thought. For a guy so huge, he blended in easily. Alfred had managed to lose him 4 times already, only to find him at the end of the hallway, about to disappear around a corner. Alfred was running out of breath, a stitch in his chest forming. The things he had to do for love…

Finally Ivan entered the cafeteria. Alfred let out a sigh of relief. All he had to do was follow Ivan into the cafeteria and watch him join the table before walking up to it himself and -

"What are you doing, Alfred?" Crap. Alfred looked up to see Ivan staring down at him. Alfred laughed awkwardly.

"What are _you_ doing?" Alfred asked. Ivan looked slightly confused.

"I am merely walking to my lunch table. Why are you following me?" Ivan asked.

"Er… you left your pencil on your desk from math?" Alfred asked hopefully, pulling out his own pencil and holding it out to the Russian boy. Ivan stared at the pencil.

"That is not my pencil," Ivan said.

"Oh. Whoops! I thought it was – I guess it's Toris's. Hee hee, my bad. I'll just go to my table and give it to him. Bye!" Alfred said, waiting for Ivan to leave.

Ivan stood there and stared at him.

"What?" Alfred asked finally.

"I am waiting for you to leave. You said bye yet you are still here," Ivan said. Alfred glared at Ivan.

"I'm going – see?" Alfred said, making steps towards his lunch table. Ivan was still staring. Alfred sighed, walking all the way to his lunch table. When he turned back Ivan was gone. Creepy. And he didn't manage to find out where Ivan sat. Dammit.

"Why were you talking to Braginski?" Sadiq asked as Alfred sat down in disappointment.

"I wasn't talking to Braginski – he was talking to me," Alfred muttered. Sadiq grinned.

"In Soviet Russia, you don't talk to Russian – Russian talks to _you_!" Sadiq said, laughing.

"Your jokes are stupid," Heracles said lazily from his end of the table. Sadiq glared at him.

"Nobody was asking you, idiot," Sadiq shot back. Kiku sighed.

"Please calm down Sadiq, Heracles was just kidding," Kiku said.

"No I wasn't."

"Heracles please…"

"Hey where's Lizzie?" Alfred asked suddenly, looking around the table.

"She's with her boyfriend!" Feliciano offered from beside Kiku. Whoa. Alfred stared at the Italian. For the first time ever, he wasn't sitting beside Ludwig. Weird.

"Aw shit… I was hoping to ask her for help…" Alfred muttered in disappointment. Toris glanced at him.

"You didn't manage to find Matthew's table?" he asked. Alfred shook his head.

"Ivan caught me."

"I guess your ninja skills weren't as good as you thought they were."

"Shut up Toris."

"How's that going, by the way? The 'Get-Matthew-To-Stop-Hating-Me' plan?" Sadiq asked, turning into their conversation. Alfred blinked at him.

"How did _you_ know?" Alfred asked.

"Yong Soo told us all before you got here," Sadiq said, shrugging. Alfred glared at Yong Soo, who looked embarrassed. "Sucks about that man. I hope I_ never_ sleep with a crush's parent," Sadiq said.

Heracles rolled his eyes. "That's because you're too much of a whore to ever have a crush," he said. Sadiq growled at him. Kiku gave him a warning look and Sadiq turned away from the Greek boy.

"You went with that French dude, didn't you?" Lovino asked, scowling. "Stupid bastard looked like a pedo from the start."

"But _fratello_ weren't you talking to that nice Spanish man~?"

"S-shut up, idiot!"

"But you said he was really sweet and-"

"I SAID SHUT UP."

"But you _said_-"

"Man I wish Lizzie was here," Alfred said as Lovino tackled his younger brother down to the ground. Nobody really paid attention to them. Sooner or later Ludwig would break up the fight; Feliciano would sob into Ludwig's chest as Lovino shot insults at Ludwig. It happened every other day. "She could tell me what to do."

"First go talk to Matthew," Toris advised.

"I _would_ if I could find his damn table!" Alfred replied in exasperation. Toris sighed.

"It's near the back to the right."

"H-how did you know…?"

"I walked Eduard to his table today. That's how I know."

"Dammit I should've just followed you instead…"

"Alfred?"

"…you wouldn't have asked me stupid questions or asked me…"

"Alfred?"

"…why I was following you – urgh I'm so _stupid_!"

"Alfred!"

"What?"

"Go talk to Matthew!"

Alfred put his hands up in defence. "Alright, alright – no need to go all PMS on me," Alfred said, getting up and walking away.

Near the back to the right? Whoever the hell created this damn cafeteria, they made it too damn large. Alfred felt like an hour had gone by as he walked towards the back of the cafeteria. He was nearing Matthew's table; he could see Matthew sitting and talking to the hot Ukrainian chick with the big boobs. Alfred swore under his breath. Crap, what if Matthew liked big boobs? Katyusha was a nice chick and all, but Alfred didn't want to fight her for Matthew.

Alfred stood in front of the table. Nobody seemed to notice him. Alfred cleared his throat.

Crap. Everybody was looking at him. Alfred tried to ignore them and focus on Matthew, who was now glaring at him. "Hey Matthew…" Alfred said weakly.

"What do you want?" Matthew asked angrily.

"I wanted to apologize for… you know…" Alfred felt like slapping himself. He sounded so lame. Matthew's glare did not fade away.

"Apology not accepted. Go away now," Matthew said.

"What? Come on Matt I know I slept with your dad but-"

"Leave. Now," Matthew said angrily.

"But—"

"Shall I make him leave, Matvey?" Ivan said, smiling at Alfred creepily. Matthew nodded. Alfred gulped.

Crap.

* * *

**A/N: Just for the record, Alfred's basketball team consists of: Alfred, Toris, Elizaveta, Feliciano, Lovino, Ludwig, Sadiq, Heracles, Jack [Australia] and Yong Soo. Kiku isn't on the team per se, but he thinks up winning strategies [using math, duh] and giving the team water bottles and towels when they need them. I looked up a list of countries where basketball was really popular and got America, Lithuania, Hungary, Italy, Germany, Turkey, Greece, I think Australia and South Korea. **

**Oh and happy birthday Turkey xD**

**Review to make sure Ivan doesn't hurt Alfred!**


	3. I'll bet he felt like a fool

Chapter Three:

**HERO – HELLZ YEAH! has just signed in. **

_HERO – HELLZ YEAH! says: _

* Hey Lizzie! Where were u lunch?

_Liz; 3 Roderich says:_

* I was with Roderich.

_HERO – HELLZ YEA! says: _

* I still don't get what u c in him

* but i need ur help w/matthew

* he's rly pissed me :S

* I THINK HE BLOCKED ME ON MSN OMFG

_Liz; 3 Roderich says:_

* I can't really talk right now

* Roddy's really pissed at me.

* don't wanna be seen on msn

* only came on to ask Mei something for chem.

_HERO – HELLZ YEAH! says:_

* noooooo don't go! :O

* I neeeeeedddd uurrr helllpppppp!

* tis is a matter of life & death!

_Liz; 3 Roderich says:_

* sorry I can't

* I gtg – ttyl skool

_HERO – HELLZ YEAH! says:_

* NO LIZZIE DUN GO

* I NEEED U!

**Liz; 3 Roderich has just signed out.**

_HERO – HELLZ YEAH! says: _

* I hate u.

**Ur motha originated from me has just signed in.**

_HERO – HELLZ YEAH! says: _

* bro – matt's rly pissed me

_Ur motha originated from me says: _

* rly? Still?

_HERO – HELLZ YEAH! says: _

* yea. he sent dat creepy Russian after me.

_Ur motha originated from me says:_

* oh.

* :T

_HERO – HELLZ YEAH! says: _

* IKR.

* what do i do?

_Ur motha originated from me says:_

* flowers?

_HERO – HELLZ YEAH! says:_

* dat's so gay

_Ur motha originated from me says:_

* aren't you gay…?

_HERO – HELLZ YEAH! says:_

* shut up.

* what type of flowers?

_Ur motha originated from me says: _

* iuno…roses?

* those are romantic right?

* lol roses originated from korea!

_HERO – HELLZ YEAH! says: _

* o rly?

_Ur motha originated from me says:_

* ya!

* I discovered them!

_HERO – HELLZ YEAH! says: _

* LOL.

* but do u think i shuld give him roses?

_Ur motha originated from me says: _

* ya!

* aw shit – gtg

* mom caught me on msn when i was supposed to be doin science…

* OTL

_HERO – HELLZ YEAH! says: _

* sucks.

* aiiight i'll c u tmrw practice

_Ur motha originated from me says:_

* shiit i forgot about practice

* 8:30 at the gym rite?

_HERO – HELLZ YEAH! says:_

* yee.

_Ur motha originated from me says: _

* ok!

* I'll see you tmrw!

**Ur motha originated from me has just signed out. **

**HERO – HELLZ YEAH! has just signed out.

* * *

**

"Did you bring the flowers?" Yong Soo asked as Alfred arrived into the gymnasium at 8:40. Coach Miguel García glared at him as he threw his backpack near the bleachers and joined the rest of the team in warm-up. Alfred nodded.

"Got them from my dad's garden. They're in my backpack," Alfred replied as they started jogging around the gymnasium. "When d'you think I should give him it?"

"Doesn't the hockey team have practice after school? Just give it to him then," Yong Soo suggested.

"I guess… oh hey wanna hear a joke?"

"Alright!"

"Why do Mexicans run so fast?"

"Why?"

"Because running across the border gave them good practice!"

"Excuse me?" a voice said behind them. Alfred gulped. Coach García glared at him. Coach García seemed to have something against him. Alfred really didn't know why. Then again, Mr. Wang and Braginski [aka the creepy Russian] seemed to hate him too. Maybe it was a communist thing.

"Yes sir?" Alfred asked as he stopped running, turning around. Yong Soo sent him a sympathetic look as he ran past them.

"Were you just telling a Mexican joke?"

"Yes sir?"

"You do realize that jokes about certain races are inappropriate and very disrespectful?"

"Yes sir – I was only-"

"Kidding? Of course ya were. What was next? A Cuban joke?"

"Well…"

"Well?"

"…"

"Which one?"

"The one about Castro."

Coach García sighed. "20 more laps," he said, shaking his head at Alfred. Alfred made a noise of protest.

"But sir!"

"No questions. Now run."

Alfred glared at the coach before running. Coach García was _definitely_ a communist.

* * *

Normally, if someone told Alfred F Jones[-Kirkland] that he looked like a nervous wreck, Alfred would've laughed, told them they were stupid, and walked away because it wasn't true.

For the first time ever, it was true.

"Alfred? Are you alright?" Toris asked, turning around and staring at the blonde nervously. The boy beside him laughed.

"_Please_ Toris – he's probably like, thinking about hamburgers or something like that," Feliks Łukasiewicz said airily, flipping his blonde hair back. Alfred stared. Sometimes he really wondered if Feliks was a boy.

"Alfred?" Toris asked again. Alfred gulped and smiled weakly at Toris.

"Is this really a good idea?" he asked, holding up the roses.

"Oh my God _yes_ – roses are so cute! Whoever you're giving them for would totally _love_ them!" Feliks cooed. Toris sighed as Alfred's eyes lit up.

"You think so?" Alfred asked hopefully. Feliks nodded. "Alright then!" he said, walking into the arena.

The hockey team regularly met at the community centre's ice rink for their team practices. Of course, being a basketball/outdoor sports-type of guy, Alfred had never set foot in the ice rink and boy, did he wish he had.

"Is it always so cold here?" Alfred whined as he, Toris and Feliks made their way to the bleachers to wait for practice to end. Alfred would've gone earlier, but he had managed to land himself a detention from Mr. Wang for not completing his homework [furthering his belief that all communists hated him]. Being the awesome friend Toris was, Toris had volunteered to wait for Alfred before going to pick up his brothers.

"Um… yes? That's how the ice stays frozen."

"They should figure out a way to keep it warm and not melt the ice."

"You are _so_ right – bulking up in sweaters is totally ruining my style."

"All right boys – come back in! Practice is over! Remember that we have practice tomorrow at 3:30 sharp – no coming late! No if ands or buts – that means you Mathias!" Ludwig's grandfather, the always terrifyingly intimidating Mr. Beilschmidt barked at the team.

"But _sir_!" a tall boy with wild hair said, pulling off his helmet and making a face at the coach.

"No! You're coming on time tomorrow – no last minute making out with your boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend. And we weren't making out. As if I'd make out with someone like him," another boy said, face stoic. The tall boy with wild hair gave him a heartbroken look while the rest of the team laughed.

As the hockey team filed into the change rooms, Alfred accompanied Toris and Feliks to the entrance of the change rooms to wait for Matthew. Alfred wondered why there were no parents waiting to pick up their kids before remembering most of the team was of driving age.

Lili, Elise, Katyusha and Natalia came out first, the first three girls chatting amongst themselves while Natalia glowered at them. The hockey team was the only sports team in the school that was co-ed [although Elizaveta was on the basketball team, it was still technically considered a boys team]. Lili and Katyusha bid farewell to Elise as they stayed to wait for their brothers. Alfred noticed that Natalia was staring at the entrance impatiently, a hungry look in her eyes. It was common knowledge that Natalia had a weird obsession for her brother. Alfred glanced at Toris, who was staring at Natalia, a stupid smile on his face. Alfred and Feliks exchanged a look and both shuddered. They really didn't know what Toris saw in her.

Finally, the boys began to emerge. After a blonde boy lighting what definitely wasn't a cigarette, a tall boy with an almost terrifying stare along with a smiling, shorter blonde boy that Alfred recognized as Tino Väinämöinen were the first to leave, Alfred overhearing Tino talk excitedly about a puppy as they passed by him.

Next to leave was the stoic looking boy from before. Apparently, stoic boy had a friend. Alfred remembered the second boy vaguely from grade 4, back when he had first moved to America from Iceland. Alfred remembered calling the kid Björk for the longest time because he kept forgetting his name. The two boys walked by Alfred, their faces expressionless. Matthias, the boy with the wild hair, ran out of the changing room, still attempting to put on his socks, chasing after the brothers who Alfred noticed had started to speed up at the sound of Matthias's voice.

"Erik! Hinrik! Wait up!" Matthias shouted, still attempting to put on a shoe as Erik and Hinrik walked out of the arena.

Vash Zwingli rolled his eyes at Matthias as he exited the change room. Alfred made sure to keep a distance between him and Vash. Ever since the day he had been caught talking to Lili, Vash seemed to have a certain hatred for him. Not that Alfred was offended though; Vash seemed to hate most of the members on the basketball team for one reason or another. Together with his sister they left the arena. Lili smiled at Alfred as she passed. Alfred smiled back wondering how such a sweet girl could be related to someone like Vash.

A rather androgynous looking person who looked vaguely familiar walked out next. After looking around he spotted Alfred and walked up to him.

"Do you know where my brother is?" they asked. Alfred stared at them.

"Who's your brother?" Alfred asked in confusion.

The boy [or girl] glared at Alfred.

"My brother. Jack. Your cousin," they said and Alfred suddenly realized he was talking to his cousin Riley. It was sometimes hard to recognize the boy ever since he had gotten that haircut that made him look like a girl and a boy all at once.

"Oh. Right. Heh… I think I saw him with some girls," Alfred said and Riley scowled.

"He forgot me… again," Riley muttered before stomping away, most probably off to find Jack.

"Isn't that like, your brothers?" Feliks said, nudging Toris out of his Natalia-induced stupor, pointing as Eduard and Raivis came walking out. Alfred always found it amusing that someone as nerdy as Eduard was one of the fiercest hockey players on the team. Alfred noticed was Raivis was shaking… as usual. Alfred followed Feliks and Toris towards the boys.

"Toris! It is a surprise to see you! You normally do not come here, yes?" a childish [yet insanely creepy] voice came from behind Eduard and Raivis. Toris, Eduard and Raivis all visibly paled.

"H-hello I-Ivan," Toris said politely as Ivan emerged, standing beside Raivis, much to the poor boy's horror.

"Brother!" a voice exclaimed. Natalia. Alfred smirked at Ivan's sudden horrified expression as Natalia approached the group, Katyusha following.

"Perhaps Toris and his brothers would like to come over for a visit?" Ivan asked hopefully as Natalia threw her arms around him.

"Toris already has plans. With me. So you and your creepy-ass sister can _leave_," Feliks said prissily, glaring at Ivan. Toris paled even more, if that is even possible.

"Feliks…" Toris whispered but Feliks shushed him before grabbing him [who grabbed Eduard, who grabbed Raivis] and dragged him away. Toris glanced at Alfred apologetically before exiting the arena.

"What are _you_ doing here?" a voice said behind Alfred. Alfred's heart leapt as he turned back to face the entrance to the change rooms.

"Hey Matthew!" Alfred said enthusiastically, not faltering as Matthew continued to glare at him. "Nice day, isn't it? I'm kinda-"

"What are you doing here," Matthew repeated.

"Shall I make him leave again?" Ivan asked hopefully, cracking his knuckles. Matthew glanced at Ivan, looking terrified.

"No! No Ivan… I don't want you getting in trouble because of him," Matthew said, directing his gaze back at Alfred.

"Suit yourself," Ivan said shrugging before walking away with his sisters. Katyusha paused to wave Matthew goodbye before following Ivan and Natalia. Matthew waved back, blushing and suddenly Alfred hated Katyusha with a passion.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Matthew asked Alfred again. Alfred noticed that when Matthew was angry, his violet eyes had a certain glint in them that in the light of the arena, made Alfred's stomach flip around. Blushing and shaking that thought away, he cleared his throat.

"I uh… I came to give you these," Alfred held up the roses. Matthew turned a little pink [much to Alfred's joy] but continued to glare at him.

"Why?" Matthew asked.

"B-because of what happened… what happened on Friday. To apologize…" Alfred stuttered nervously.

"I hate roses." Alfred blinked, his heart sinking. This was all Yong Soo's idea. Stupid Yong Soo. Alfred made a mental note to punch the Korean boy next time they met.

"Oh." Alfred and Matthew stared at each other for a few seconds, neither boy sure of what to say.

"Mathieu? Is practice over?" a voice said behind Alfred. A horribly familiar voice. _Crap_.

"O-oui papa," Matthew stammered as Francis pulled him into a hug. Alfred gulped. Well, this was certainly awkward.

Francis let go of Matthew and glanced at Alfred. "Who is this? A friend?" he asked, winking at Matthew, who looked just as astonished as Alfred. Francis didn't remember him? Finally, God decided to help him out!

"H-he's no friend of mine," Matthew answered stiffly. Alfred felt crushed. Francis glanced at Alfred, then Matthew, and then at the roses.

"But he is giving you roses! And such pretty ones too," Francis protested, motioning to the flowers in Alfred's hands. "It's very sweet of him, oui? You know…" Francis said, staring at Alfred thoughtfully, "it feels like I have met you before – perhaps it's a sign that you are perfect for my Mathieu," Francis purred, winking as Matthew looked horrified.

"Uh…" Alfred stammered. It was time to make his escape before Francis actually remembered who he was. "Um, I have to go… help my dad with gardening. Here," Alfred said, shoving the roses into Francis's hands. "You can have them since you like them so much," He said quickly before bolting out of community centre and into the cool afternoon breeze. He jogged away from the building, pausing for breath only when he was 3 blocks away. It was then when he realized that he had just given roses to Francis instead of Matthew. Alfred swore. Fuck his life.

"I'm guessing the roses didn't work?" a voice said from nearby. Alfred looked up to see one of the members of the hockey team, leaning against a store's wall and smoking something that didn't smell like cigarettes. Alfred knew him faintly as Lars Meijer, the pothead who occasionally got suspended for possession of drugs.

"H-how did you know…" Alfred stammered.

"Saw you holding them after practice. Guess you found out the hard way 'bout Matt's dislike of roses, eh?" Lars asked. Alfred frowned and nodded, running a hand through his hair. "For the record – he hates them because roses are his father's signature 'mark'. He leaves them on the beds he sleeps on, or so Matt tells me. Matthew likes tulips," Lars continued through a cloud of smoke.

"How do you know that?" Alfred asked curiously.

"I give him a tulip every month." Alfred stared at the Dutch boy. Were Matthew and Lars…dating? Or did Lars _like _Matthew?

Noting the look on Alfred's face, Lars smirked. "Don't worry – I don't like Matthew that way. I like girls."

"Then why do you give him a tulip every month?"

"Because a while back I found out my locker was gonna be searched for… stuff. The principal already said if they found anything I'd be expelled rather than suspended and I felt sorry for my mom and Elise because that'd mean us moving to 'rid the family of such shame' so I decided to hide it. Matthew caught me trying to hide the stuff and offered his locker. I didn't get caught and Matt didn't get in trouble, and for repayment he told me to get a hobby so I wouldn't smoke as much. I found out he liked tulips so I took up gardening. I give him a tulip every month so he knows I'm still gardening and not going back to drugs," Lars replied.

"But you're smoking now," Alfred pointed out. Lars grinned.

"That'll stay between us, ok?" Lars said, winking.

"Uh…"

"Anyways, you should try to figure out a new line of action if you want Matt to forgive you for sleeping with his dad," Lars continued, puffing out more smoke. Alfred wanted to gag; the stench was so bad.

"How did you know about that?" Alfred asked. Lars shrugged.

"You basically told the entire table at lunch yesterday," Lars replied casually. Alfred blushed in embarrassment. Great, now 15 people thought he was a total douche. So much for trying to keep it quiet.

"What should I do?" Alfred asked. "Give him tulips?"

"Nah, flowers are for girls. The last thing you need is for Matthew to assume you're questioning his masculinity. Nah… give him some time before trying anything else. It's only been what? Four days? Give him a week; Matt's usually not one to hold grudges," Lars replied. "That's all I can say." Lars considered Alfred for a moment before holding out what he was smoking. "You want a puff?" he asked.

"Uhh – I should probably get going," Alfred stammered. "See you… around." Alfred took off. Lars rolled his eyes.

"Pussy," he muttered to himself before taking another puff.

* * *

**A/N: Matthew's hockey team consists of himself, Sweden, Finland, Russia, Latvia, Denmark (Mathias), Switzerland, Belarus, Norway (Erik), Iceland (Hinrik), Ukraine, Belgium (Elise), Netherlands (Lars), New Zealand (Riley), and Liechtenstein (Lili). **

**Review please? *makes puppy dog eyes and goes down on feet* I would really like to know if people actually like this story! D:**


	4. My head started to spin

Chapter Four:

**Ur motha originated from me has just signed in. **

_Ur motha originated from me says:_

* hey man how'd the rose thing go?

_HERO – HELLZ YEAH! says:_

* I'm gonna kill you.

_Ur motha originated from me says:_

* whaaaat? O.O

_HERO – HELLZ YEAH! says:_

* he hated them

* apparently, roses are his dad's thing

_Ur motha originated from me says:_

* why are you gonna kill me though? D:

_HERO – HELLZ YEAH! says:_

* BCUZ IT WUZ UR IDEA!

_Ur motha originated from me says:_

* NO IT WASN'T.

* BLAME AZN DRAMAS.

Alfred glared at the computer screen.

"Alfred Frederick Jones-Kirkland, would you please come downstairs for a moment?" a voice called out. Alfred gulped. Uh oh, middle name.

"I'm coming!" Alfred called out as he bounded down the stairs. As usual, his father was sitting in his favourite armchair, embroidering. Arthur looked up as Alfred walked into the living room. "Hey dad, what's up?" Alfred asked casually.

"I was having a lovely chat with my brother today," Arthur began to say. Alfred stared at his father. That's what he had called him downstairs for?

"Is that it? Because I was about to murder Yong Soo and I'd like to get back to that-"

"I never said I was finished, did I? Kids these days, always impatient with their technology and whatnot."

"_Dad_…"

"Where was I? Oh right. I was talking to my brother, when I mentioned the little party his son had at their house to celebrate your team's win in the tournament," Arthur continued, staring at his son steadily. Alfred blanched. He suddenly remembered that he had told his father they were all going to Jack's house to celebrate, rather than sneaking into a club. Crap.

"Did you?" Alfred asked weakly.

"I did. And do you know what your uncle told me?" Arthur asked him.

"…that I did really awesome during the final game?" Alfred offered weakly. Arthur scowled at him.

"He told me that Jack had told him the party was at Kiku's house. Care to explain why?" Arthur asked him, still sounding casual and not like he was about to ground Alfred for a million years. Alfred took that as a good sign.

"We realized that Kiku's house is bigger and has cool games?" Alfred suggested.

"Then why is it that when I saw Mrs. Honda at the supermarket an hour ago she told me the party was being held at _our_ house?" Arthur asked. Dammit.

"Because the party was in the basement and we were trying not to make noise so we wouldn't get caught and get kicked out?" Alfred replied, his stomach churning nervously. Arthur's large eyebrows rose.

"Why didn't you come home after the party?" Arthur asked. Alfred swallowed thickly.

"Um… I was drunk so I decided to crash there."

"At Kiku's house."

"Uh… yea."

"Then why didn't Mrs. Honda see you in the morning?" Alfred stared at his father. Arthur was pulling a Sherlock Holmes on him or something – how was that fair?

"…I left while everyone was still sleeping."

"And you managed not to set the alarm off?"

"…yes?"

Arthur sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in exhaustion. "Al, we both know that you weren't at Kiku's house Friday night so could you please tell me where you were?" he asked Alfred finally.

"Maybe I _was_ at Kiku's house!" Alfred protested.

"Alfred Jones-Kirkland…" Arthur said warningly. "If you don't tell me the truth in the next 10 seconds you're losing your video game privileges for a month." Alfred was horrified.

"Alright – alright, I'll tell you! We decided to sneak into a local club to celebrate. I crashed at Heracles's house," Alfred lied, making a quick mental note to tell Heracles and warn him to tell his mother – even though he knew Arthur wouldn't bother checking.

"A _club_?" Arthur exclaimed, looking horrified. "Alfred how could you? You _lied_ to me and snuck into a club even though you're clearly underage – what if you got drunk? What if you went home with some stranger?" Arthur shot at him. Alfred grimaced. "I can't believe you would abuse my trust like that. You're grounded for a month starting today. No video games and no msn."

Alfred gaped at his father. "B-but I promised Kiku we'd have a COD tournament!" he protested.

"Did Kiku accompany you to the club?" Arthur asked. Alfred hung his head in shame.

"Yes…"

"I can't believe you are corrupting such a well behaved lad like that. He isn't even on the team – why did you drag him to such a horrendous place?"

"He _is_ on the team! He's the one who figures out which plays would help us win and he gives us towels when we're sweating like pigs!"

"Regardless, I'm displeased that you convinced someone so promising to do something as dishonest as lying to his parents about going to a party and sneaking into a club. You're lucky his parents don't know about this and that I don't intend on telling them," Arthur said sternly. Alfred's stomach clenched guiltily. There was no point in arguing; Alfred's dad was _pissed_. Alfred sighed. He might as well apologize.

"I'm sorry," Alfred muttered, staring at the carpet. Arthur's expression softened ever so slightly.

"You know this is for your own good – how would you learn not to do something this stupid if I don't punish you? I want you to go upstairs and shut your computer off. You'll be spending this time studying. Your grades have been abysmal as of late. Dinner will be in an hour – its take-out," Arthur added, scowling as Alfred made a face.

"Alright," Alfred muttered, going back to his room.

_HERO – HELLZ YEAH! says:_

* hey man I gtg

* got booked bout Friday.

* grounded

_Ur motha originated from me says:_

* shit man that sucks!

* I guess I'll see you tmrw…

**HERO – HELLZ YEAH! has just signed out.**

**

* * *

A/N: There are two more chapters left to this story. C'mon guys, review please? *sobs dramatically* **


	5. Hey pretty lady it's crazy

Chapter Five:

The next day began Alfred's attempt at waiting for Matthew to calm down.

Wednesday: 

Alfred stared off into the distance at the lunch table. All around him everyone was talking – Sadiq was complaining about a bad mark he got in science, Yong Soo and Kiku were arguing because Yong Soo had mentioned oh so casually how manga actually originated from Korea and ended up infuriating the Japanese boy [much to the shock of the entire table; nobody had ever seen Kiku mad]. Elizaveta was still sitting with her boyfriend, who was still hurt about what had occurred on that faithful Friday night. Alfred vaguely noticed that Feliciano and Ludwig were still not speaking, and that Lovino was being surprisingly cordial to his brother, probably because Feliciano wasn't as chipper as he usually was. Alfred would've wondered why, had he not been so preoccupied with staring at Matthew.

Did Matthew realize what gorgeous eyes he had? Even from where Alfred was sitting, he could see the sparkle in his magnificent violet eyes. Alfred wondered what he was talking about to Ivan. Matthew was such a nice guy; he even managed to tolerate creepers like Ivan. Alfred was truly in love.

Thursday:

"And so I told Kiku that anime _also_ originated in Korea – you should've seen his face, it was epic!" Yong Soo said animatedly as he and Alfred walked down the hallway. Alfred burst out laughing. Sure it was kind of mean to laugh at Kiku's plight but seriously – the guy rarely ever got angry. The fact that Yong Soo managed to piss Kiku off _was_ rather laughable.

As the two boys rounded the corner, Yong Soo continuing about how Kiku 'attempted' [Yong Soo claimed that he was too pro for Kiku to actually hurt him but Alfred knew otherwise] to beat him up, they passed Matthew talking to Lars.

"Wow what's it been – two months since the last time you smoked? That's such great progress," Matthew said to Lars, completely ignoring Alfred and Yong Soo as they passed. Lars's eyes met Alfred's and Lars smirked.

"Yup," he said, winking at Alfred before walking away with Matthew.

Yong Soo wondered why Alfred suddenly looked guilty.

Friday:

"When was the last time you spoke to Ludwig, Feliciano?" Kiku asked curiously as he, Alfred and Feliciano made their way to history class. Feliciano shrugged.

"I wrote him a note on Monday, does that count?" Feliciano asked. "I still don't understand why he won't speak to me." Kiku wasn't sure of what to say. Kiku nudged Alfred.

"What do you think, Alfred?" Kiku asked. Alfred looked up.

"Hmm? Oh um yea. I agree," Alfred replied, looking away. Kiku frowned.

"What are you thinking about?" Kiku asked. Alfred smiled ruefully.

"It's exactly a week since… you know," Alfred said. Kiku immediately regretted.

"I'm sorry. Are you going to attempt to reconcile with… him again?" Kiku asked. What was that kid's name again? Mitchell? Mathias?

"Nah – the last time I tried was only a few days ago. Matt's still probably pissed about that. I'm gonna wait until next Tuesday or something," Alfred replied. Kiku nodded. That would probably be the smartest way to go.

Saturday:

Who knew the American Revolution was so fascinating? Alfred eagerly read more of his history textbook, answering the required questions quickly. At this rate, he'd be done all his homework before nightfall. Maybe when he finished he could get some sleep… dream about Matthew running into his arms, forgiving him of all wrongs… yeah, that'd be an awesome dream.

"Want something to eat?" Arthur asked, peering into his son's room. Alfred looked up, shaking his head.

"Hey did you know that there was a Prussian general part of the American Revolution?" Alfred asked eagerly. "Friedrich Wilhelm von Steuben – that's a pretty awesome name," Alfred remarked. Arthur scowled.

"I always disliked learning about the American Revolution," Arthur muttered, closing the door behind him. Alfred smirked.

"That's because you're British!" Alfred called out.

"So are you!" Arthur replied and Alfred rolled his eyes. No he wasn't – he was a hundred percent _American_!

Sunday:

As the minister dude [Alfred really didn't know what he was, and didn't really care either] droned on about the bible and how God was their saviour and blah blah blah, Alfred wondered if Matthew went to church. Probably not, his father didn't seem like the type who believed in all that 'thou shall not commit adultery' stuff.

Alfred jumped. "Are you listening to the sermon?" Arthur whispered into his son's ear. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Of course I am, father. I'm learning valuable life lessons by sitting here and listening to the amazingness that is coming out of that man's mouth," Alfred replied. Arthur glared at him.

"There's no need to be snarky about it. You could've just said no," Arthur replied, turning back to listen. Alfred shrugged. Back to thinking about Matthew.

Monday:

Alfred swore as he collided into a random person after turning the corner in the hallway. "Sorry man – didn't see…" he trailed off, staring into Matthew's violet eyes.

"Whatever," Matthew said, already walking by. Alfred resisted the urge to chase after him, screaming apologies on the top of his lungs. Alfred sighed, running a hand through his golden hair.

_Definitely tomorrow,_ he promised himself. _Tomorrow I'll get him to forgive me.

* * *

_

"L-Ludwig?" Feliciano said hesitantly to the German boy the next day. Ludwig clenched his jaw and continued walking. Feliciano bit his lip and chased after his friend. "Why are you mad at me?" he asked, tugging on Ludwig's arm. "I-is it about Friday? How we—"

"Do not talk to me about that," Ludwig said stiffly, glaring at Feliciano. Feliciano stepped back, letting go of Ludwig.

"L-Ludwig…"

"I have to go. My brother is picking me and his godson up," Ludwig said gruffly before walking away. Feliciano stared at Ludwig's retreating back.

Did Ludwig really hate him that much?

* * *

"Elizaveta darling," Roderich began as Elizaveta put her books away into her backpack. Elizaveta glanced at him curiously. "I've been thinking and… I believe that I was rather harsh with you about… about what happened on Friday," he said slowly. Elizaveta smiled at him gently.

"No you weren't – your reaction was perfectly justified," she replied. Roderich shook his head.

"I think I was madder than I should've been. You haven't talked to any of your friends in two weeks because of me. I feel like an awful boyfriend," he said, looking away.

"You're _not_ an awful boyfriend. _I'm_ the awful one – you didn't drunkenly 'dance' with another girl!" Elizaveta protested. Roderich smiled at her gently before glancing at his watch.

"I have to get to band practice now but… if you want to hang out with your friends it's alright by me. I feel insanely guilty about everything," Roderich said. Elizaveta kissed him lightly and Roderich walked away to the music room. As Roderich rounded the corner Elizaveta thrust her fist upwards in celebration.

She was in the clear again!

* * *

Alfred took a few breaths in. He could see Matthew tying his shoelace nearby the school doors, frowning as people tripped over him. Alfred could do this… he could do this… he could get Matthew to forgive him… Alfred could _do_ this.

"Hey Matt?" Alfred said, jogging over to the Canadian. Matthew stiffened, glaring up at Alfred.

"What do_ you_ want?" Matthew said rudely, standing up. Alfred gulped. Matthew still sounded mad. That wasn't good.

"I just wanted to have a talk with you. I really am sorry about what happened on Friday and it really hurts me that you hate me so much – I _never_ would've done anything like that while sober, honest. I'm really sorry Matt. Please forgive me," Alfred said, staring at his feet. He looked up to see Matthew's expression. Matthew wasn't even there. Alfred saw him walking towards a car, a tall man with white hair and shocking red eyes, calling out to him.

"Hey Mattie! Your dad's busy with shit so you're getting picked up by the Awesome Me!" the man said, waving. Matthew smiled [and Alfred was instantly jealous that the man could make Matthew smile so easily] and waved back.

"Hey Gil!" he called out. The man frowned.

"That's Uncle Awesome Godfather Gilbert to you," Gilbert replied, grinning.

"Matt!" Alfred exclaimed, running after the Canadian. "Didn't you hear anything I said?"

Matthew stopped walking to the car to turn back to Alfred. "I don't need to hear anything from you," Matthew hissed at him, smile gone. Alfred froze, staring as Matthew walked away from him and got into the car, expression stormy. Would Matthew _ever_ forgive him?

"Hey, who are you?" a voice said. Alfred saw Gilbert walk up to him.

"Alfred F. Jones," he said, neglecting the Kirkland [as usual]. Gilbert nodded.

"I've heard of you – captain of the basketball team right?" he asked and Alfred nodded. "My brother's on the team – Ludwig? Tall German dude who never smiles?" Alfred grinned; Gilbert seemed like an alright guy. "Why's Mattie so pissed at you?" Gilbert asked.

"I… did something that I shouldn't have done," Alfred replied, looking away.

"Which was…?"

"I slept with his dad while drunk."

Gilbert whistled. "No wonder he's so mad. Here _I_ was thinking you'd said something bad about hockey or whatever. Kid, you're fucked," he informed Alfred.

"I know," Alfred moaned miserably. Gilbert gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'd give you advice but… I got nothing and Ludwig's already getting into the car so I have to leave anyways. You seem like a good kid – I'll see if I can get Mattie to soften to you, alright?" Gilbert said.

"Thanks," Alfred said quietly. Gilbert grinned.

"Don't mention it – awesome people like me live for helping poor suckers out," Gilbert said before turning back to his car, raising a hand in farewell to Alfred before getting in and driving off with a still-angry Matthew and an annoyed [though Alfred didn't know why] Ludwig in the back seat.

Judging by how pissed Matthew still looked, Alfred highly doubted that Gilbert would be able to do much. He trudged back towards the school, leaning against the wall and sinking to the ground. He didn't really feel like going home just yet. Alfred buried his face into his hands sadly.

"Is Alfred sad too?" a voice said in front of him. Alfred looked up to see a dejected looking Feliciano. Alfred nodded miserably and Feliciano sat down beside him.

"Why are _you_ sad?" Alfred asked curiously. In the 2 and a half years Alfred had known the bubbly Italian boy, he had never seen Feliciano as sad as he was at that moment. Feliciano sighed.

"When we snuck into that club two weeks ago I think Ludwig drank something weird and was acting very silly and was making me laugh and… we kissed," Feliciano whispered. Alfred remembered seeing them very vaguely in his mind. "Now Ludwig won't speak to me and whenever I try bringing it up he gets really mad. I want to tell him that I like him a lot but I'm scared he'll get even madder." Feliciano sighed sadly, staring at his knees. "Why are you sad?" Feliciano asked.

Alfred made a face and pressed his back against the school's cool brick wall. "What else? Matthew still hates me for sleeping with his dad," Alfred said bitterly. Feliciano glanced at him.

"Ve… that's the boy you like, right?" Feliciano asked. Alfred nodded. Feliciano sighed yet again. "Boys are very hard to understand, aren't we?" he asked.

"We sure as hell are," Alfred answered.

"What's up with you two?" a new voice said from above. Alfred and Feliciano looked up to see Elizaveta staring at them in concern.

"Matthew is still mad at Alfred and Ludwig is mad at me," Feliciano told her.

"Are you serious? I spend two weeks with my boyfriend and when I finally come back I see this? The two happiest people I know moping because they still haven't managed to tell the boys they like how they really feel? You need my help more than I thought!" Elizaveta exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked. An excited look appeared in Elizaveta's eyes.

"It's time to play Love Guru! Feliciano, yours is simple. Poor Ludwig's under the impression that when he kissed you, he was breaking some secret sacred friends rule and that you're mad at him. You're going to go to his house and explain how you really feel to him. I'll call and tell his brother to not let Ludwig out of the house until you tell him everything and until he forgives you. Finally, Gilbert being my former babysitter comes to some use!" Elizaveta told the Italian, muttering the last bit to herself.

Feliciano's face lit up. "Ve, really?" When should I go?" Feliciano asked. Elizaveta pulled out her cell phone and dialled a number.

"Hello? Yes this is Elizaveta… yes I _am_ a girl… no it's _not_ shocking! I did _not_ look like a boy! Urgh, the only reason I'm calling is because a friend of mine likes your brother and – don't be an ass, Ludwig's very sweet! Anyways, they had a misunderstanding and now Ludwig's mad. I'm sending him over to have a heart to heart talk with Ludwig… yes he's a boy – shut up! Could you make sure Ludwig doesn't attempt to leave or kick my friend out until he finishes explaining everything and until Ludwig forgives him? What do you mean, 'what's in it for me?' Don't you care about your brother?" Elizaveta gasped suddenly. "That's awful – no way! No! How about I get my frying pan out and beat the crap outta you?" Elizaveta suddenly smirked. "Good. Glad to see you've gotten some sense. My friend will see you in a bit. Bye~!" Elizaveta hung up, rolling her eyes. "You'd think that by the age of 30 he'd have gotten smarter and more mature… Feliciano, you can go right now if you want," she said to an excited Feliciano.

"Ok! Thank you Elizaveta!" he exclaimed, quickly hugging the Hungarian girl before running off. Elizaveta then turned to Alfred, who had been watching the entire exchange in awe.

"Now… what to do with you and Marcus…"

"Matthew."

"Exactly." Elizaveta frowned, closing her eyes to think, tapping her chin thoughtfully. Alfred watched her with a glimmer of hope. Elizaveta was a pro in matter such as these. She practically ate, slept and breathed gay romances. If she couldn't help him, no body could.

After watching Elizaveta think for a good 15 minutes, Alfred was slightly put-out. "Lizzie?" Alfred asked.

"Shush, I'm trying to…" a wicked smile suddenly grew on her face as her eyes opened, flashing mischievously. "Perfect," she whispered to herself. Glancing at Alfred, she then said, "Alfred, I want you to go home, take a shower because you reek, and do whatever it is boys do. Tomorrow, go to room 225 after school at 3:15 – it's that room nobody uses with all the chairs and stuff in it," Elizaveta told him.

Alfred stared. "How will that-"

"Trust me, it will," Elizaveta reassured him. Alfred sighed. There was no point in arguing – Elizaveta knew what she was doing. Standing and pulling his backpack on, he began to walk away from Elizaveta.

Elizaveta watched Alfred leave before dialling a number on her phone.

"Hello, Kiku? It's Lizzie. Call up the rest of the Yaoi club – I have a special mission to do and I need everyone's help…"

* * *

**A/N: Back when Elizaveta was a kid, Gilbert, in an attempt to earn more money, babysat her. Of course, he was under the impression she was a dude, but they got along fairly well. Gilbert and Elizaveta still see each other regularly, whenever Gilbert goes to one of Ludwig's basketball games and because Roderich is his nephew. He can't resist harassing her a little - even though he's pushing 30. Some people just never grow up. **

**Review?**


	6. Just like mamma said

Chapter Six:

"Is this a good idea, Elizaveta?" Kiku said uncertainly as he helped Mei Ling install a small camera into one of the corners of room 225.

Elizaveta grinned. "Of course it is – don't you want to see Alfred get together with the boy of his dreams?" she asked and Kiku blushed.

Thankfully, he didn't have to grace Elizaveta's question with an answer as Feliks ran into the room.

"Like, I just told Matthew that Mrs. Hassan's waiting for him in room 225 – he missed this science test a few days back and I told him that she wanted him to like, do the test right now," Feliks informed the room. "He should be coming in a few minutes!"

"Alright gang let's go to our meeting headquarters," Elizaveta said briskly. "I'll stay behind until Alfred arrives and then meet up with you guys. We can watch from there."

Kiku obediently followed the girls [and Feliks] out of the room, stomach churning guiltily. Should they really be doing this…? Kiku sighed. Even if he opposed the idea, it was too late to do anything about it.

Matthew was on his way.

* * *

"Mrs. Hassan? F-Feliks said you w-wanted me," Matthew said as he walked into the room, gripping his science textbook tightly. He had crammed as much as he could before the impromptu test and to his surprise; Mrs. Hassan wasn't even in the room. Supposing that she had probably gone out to photocopy the test, Matthew sat down at the nearest desk to wait for her.

Alfred jogged down the hallways as his watch flashed 3:15 at him. He had no idea what Elizaveta had planned but he certainly didn't want to be late. He stood in front of the door, staring at the boy already inside of the room.

Elizaveta rolled her eyes from her hiding spot. Obviously Alfred was about to chicken out. She crept up behind him, shoving him before he could say anything and closing the door shut. Elizaveta pulled out the key she had _borrowed_ from Mr. Vargas and locked the door before running off to join the rest of her club members.

"What the—" Alfred said as he stumbled into the room. He whirled around to face the pusher, but instead came face to face with a closed door. "What the fuck?" he asked, attempting to open the door. It was locked.

"You're kidding me," a voice said behind him. Alfred turned around to see Matthew looking extremely annoyed. "The door's locked?"

Alfred grinned sheepishly. "I guess so," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I guess we're stuck here until someone opens the door, eh?"

Matthew glared at him. "I'd rather jump out the window," he remarked, turning away from Alfred. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Lizzie said that Toris said that Mr Wang gave me a detention for skipping math and I was supposed to do it in room 225. What about you?" Alfred lied, thinking of an excuse quickly.

"Feliks said Mrs. Hassan wanted me to do my science test here," Matthew replied, still not looking at Alfred. Alfred frowned. That didn't sound right.

"Seriously? I had her last semester – if you miss a test she just doesn't count it in your final mark. She _never_ makes you do it some other time," Alfred said, confused. Matthew glanced at him quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Matthew asked.

"I got the flu and missed the unit test for chemistry or whatever and when I asked her about it the day I came back, she said it didn't matter and she wouldn't count it. I had to just do some random extra credit project so I wouldn't fall behind," Alfred replied.

"Then why am I here?" he asked. Alfred shrugged.

"Maybe Wang gave you a detention too," he joked. Matthew stared at him curiously.

"But Wang never gives out detentions. He's the one who drops Kiku and Yong Soo off at home," Matthew replied. Alfred pretended to look horrified.

"Shit I forgot about that! That means – that means Elizaveta was lying to me! Man when I get my hands on her…" Alfred said, mentally thanking Elizaveta for all she was doing to help him out.

"Urgh," Matthew muttered, sitting down in a seat nearby Alfred. A silence lingered awkwardly between them as Matthew attempted to ignore Alfred and Alfred attempted to figure out something intelligent to say to Matthew.

"So why's your last name Williams if your dad's last name is Bonnefoy?" Alfred finally asked. Matthew looked up at him.

"My mom's last name," he admitted. "I never knew her because my birth… my birth wasn't intentional but papa said her name was Madeline Williams. I like using her last name so that a bit of her is still with me… even if she didn't want me to begin with," Matthew said, blushing and looking away. Alfred felt a flash of sympathy for the other boy.

"Hey I know how you feel – my dad knocked up his girlfriend with me when he was _16_. Their parents forced to get married and stuff but my mom didn't really want to start a family so young so she ran off," Alfred informed him. Matthew stared at him.

"Do you miss her?" Matthew asked curiously. Alfred shrugged.

"If she honestly would rather run off and leave me with dad so that she could live her own life, she's not worth it," Alfred replied, remembering back when he was 6 and watching Emily Jones walk out of his and Arthur's lives. Arthur had been heartbroken.

"But you use her last name… don't you?" Matthew asked. Alfred laughed.

"Naw. My full name's Alfred F Jones-Kirkland but I leave the Kirkland out because it pisses my dad off to no end," Alfred replied and Matthew smiled too. A smile – that was good, right? A smile was much better than a death glare. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Alfred asked hopefully.

"No," Matthew said looking away, scowling. Alfred wanted to repeatedly slam his face into a nearby desk.

"Why not?" he asked in exasperation. "I've apologized my ass off for the past two weeks! Why can't you just forgive me?"

Matthew glared at him. "Do you know what it's like to have a father who wouldn't even stop at sleeping with 16 year old _boys_? Do you know what it's like to wake up every morning and see a random man or woman of any age leaving your house? Do you _know_ what it's like to come downstairs on a nice Saturday morning and see your crush standing there and realize that he's just slept with your father?" he fumed. Alfred stared at him.

"Your crush?" Alfred asked quietly. Matthew blushed and looked away.

"I said too much," he muttered. Alfred smiled slightly, cautiously making his way towards the other boy, sitting down on the chair beside Matthew's.

"Matt?" Alfred asked hesitantly. Matthew refused to make eye-contact with the American, face a bright red. "Do you know why I tried so hard to get you to forgive me?" No answer. "It was because… I felt like total shit after I realized I slept with your dad. I mean, how stupid can a guy get to sleep with his crush's _father_?" Alfred continued. Matthew glanced at him.

"What?" he asked quietly. Alfred smiled.

"I really like you, Matt," he said, leaning in. Matthew blushed harder. "And it hurts to see how mad you are at me," Alfred continued, brushing a stray strand of hair away from Matthew's face. "Please forgive me?" he asked just before he pressed his lips onto Matthew's own.

As Alfred wrapped his arms around Matthew he noticed that Matthew tasted minty – not like maple syrup like he had once supposed. Matthew stiffened at first but shyly began to kiss Alfred back, threading his fingers through Alfred's blonde hair.

Alfred pulled back suddenly, taking Matthew by surprise. Matthew was adorable when he blushed, Alfred realized. "Are you still mad at me?" he whispered to Matthew. Matthew smiled slightly.

"Yes," Matthew said and Alfred grinned.

"Then let me apologize to you some more…" he replied, leaning in to kiss him again.

* * *

"Oooh this is so cute! I'm amazing – aren't I?" Elizaveta said eagerly, glancing at Kiku. Kiku blushed.

"You are very good at getting two people together," Kiku said, trying not to look at the screen. He found it rather awkward watching one of his best friends make out with someone else. "Another tissue?" he offered, taking a box of tissues away from Mei and handing it to Elizaveta as blood trickled down her nose. Elizaveta blushed and thankfully took a tissue, dabbing at her nose.

"I wish I did this with Ludwig and Feliciano too," Elizaveta said as she dabbed the blood off her face. "But I doubt Gilbert would've let us install a camera into his house. A bit of a pity but at least they're together now!" she said cheerfully, eyes never leaving the tiny TV screen. "I love a happy ending," she said as Alfred and Matthew continued to kiss, blissfully unaware of the camera filming their antics and the girls [and Feliks and Kiku] who were watching, giggling amongst themselves.

It's good that Matthew and Alfred never found out about how they were being watched.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: I'm really bad at endings. So yeah. Thank you to everyone who faved/alerted/reviewed! I woukd say more, but I'm typing this with one hand cuz I'm painting my nail purple :3**

**Love y'all!**

**~Awesome**


End file.
